In recent years, an attempt to capture a molecule that exhibits a specific interaction with a particular molecule using a technique based on intermolecular interactions, and a research to investigate intermolecular interactions in detail, have been actively conducted. This is specifically represented by the research in which one molecule of the combination of low molecule-low molecule, low molecule-high molecule, or high molecule-high molecule is immobilized onto a solid-phase carrier and the interaction between the two molecules is measured, or the research in which a desired target (a molecule that exhibits a specific interaction with a molecule immobilized onto a solid-phase carrier) is purified on the basis thereof. As examples of various techniques based on intermolecular interactions, a method using an affinity resin is well known.
The presence of a nonspecific intermolecular interaction that prevents the selection and purification of a desired molecule based on a specific intermolecular interaction has raised a problem in that when capturing a target with use of an affinity resin, a nonspecific protein that masks a specific protein during analysis of a protein bound to an affinity resin using, for example, an SDS gel electrophoresis exists, thereby to make the detection of the specific protein difficult.
Patent Literatures 1 to 3 disclose affinity resins. Patent Literature 1 discloses a styrene/glycidyl methacrylate polymer whose surface is covered with glycidyl methacrylate and which binds to a substance via a spacer. Patent Literature 2 discloses magnetic particles for specific trapping comprising: magnetic particles having a particle size of 0.1 to 20 μm and a saccharide, the magnetic particles and the saccharide being chemically bonded, and a probe for specifically trapping a target substance being bonded to the saccharide. Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses a resin obtained by polymerization of a raw material monomer having a hydrophilic spacer incorporated therein.